Silent Night
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: It's four in the morning on Christmas when Castle finds himself grateful that she convinced him to spend the holiday at her father's cabin. - Castle/Beckett


**Usually I'll leave Castle alone because I think it's perfect without fic but occasionally I'm struck with an idea. Now I know they're doing a Christmas ep and I really didn't want to step on its toes so lets just consider this AU. **

**Dedicated to Sunkrux on Tumblr who came to me with the request for Castle fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own a thing and I don't want to, Marlowe & Co. do a better job than I ever could. **

* * *

He had been a bit more than hesitant when she suggested they spend Christmas at her father's cabin up near the Catskills. Christmas to him had always meant New York City, going out to see the lights on Christmas Eve with Alexis falling asleep beside him in the town car, and waking up insanely early to sneak upstairs to wake his daughter. He'd given into her persuasion when she'd gotten both Alexis and his mother on board with the lure of a rustic, beautiful Christmas. And he didn't regret a damn thing.

Not when he finds her sitting in a rocking chair on the porch at four in the morning. She looks beautiful; a soft wind blows the falling snow under the porch roof and it clings to her wild curls, melting on her eyelashes, while she warms her hands on a cup of cocoa and pulls the quilt up tightly beneath her chin. The smile on her face makes his heart skip a beat – another layer of the Beckett onion slowly peeling away. She looks so free. Quietly, he pulls on his coat and grabs hers from the hook by the door, snagging another blanket from the couch before slipping outside. "You're going to catch your death."

"You sound like my father." She speaks without turning her head . "What are you doing up?"

He gently drapes her coat over her and then takes a seat in the chair beside hers, placing his own blanket over his legs. "For the last nineteen years I've woke up before dawn to play Santa before sneaking into Alexis' room and waking her up."

"Sorry for changing tradition," she mumbles and turns to look at him. He's glad to see gratitude instead of guilt in her eyes as she reaches out to squeeze his hand with her frozen one; he takes her hand between both of his, rubbing the digits gently to warm them.

"This is good," he decides. "I can still sneak upstairs and wake Alexis up in a bit. The cold hands might actually work in my favor."

She smiles at that and leans over, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Merry Christmas, Rick."

"Merry Christmas, Kate." He catches her for another quick kiss before she leans back in her seat.

"My mom and dad used to do this," she explains quietly as she laces their fingers together and draws his hand to her lap. "I stopped believing in Santa Claus fairly early but I still couldn't sleep on Christmas. I'd wake up to find them sitting out here, drinking cocoa and talking."

"The penchant for frostbite is hereditary then?"

She shot him a quick glare but smiled. "I'd sit on the stairs and watch them. You should have seen them, Castle. My dad loved my mom so much and she... They were passionate about their love, protective of it. They weren't the perfect couple but they built their love to last. Indestructible until death did they part."

"Yeah but, Kate, it's still here." He releases her hand to play with a chocolate curl. "It's you, Kate. That passionate, protective, seemingly indestructible love was personified in you."

She grows quiet then and he thinks that maybe he pushed too hard, except she doesn't seem angry or sad. Her lip curls between her teeth and he watches her process her thoughts, work out whatever puzzle is on her mind. Then she stands and takes him with her, pulling him to stand in front of her. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before she speaks. "I love you, Rick Castle."

He laughs; it's not mocking or mean, just happiness bubbling up from his toes. Snow falls from his hair as he shakes his head, leaning in to kiss her. She curls around him, pressing up on her toes to meet him in the middle. She's grinning when they part and he knows that it's probably a reaction to the ridiculous look on his face but she looks beautiful and he doesn't care. "Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're not entirely subtle. I've known for awhile."

"Rick!" She slugs him in the shoulder but bows her head in laughter. "That's not what you're supposed to say, idiot."

He reaches out, curls a palm around her waist, and drags her up against him. "I love you, Katherine Beckett."

"Took ya long enough," she teases and wraps her arms around his neck. "Now lets go freeze that child of yours out of bed."


End file.
